Pokemon Learning League Win-Win Solutions
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Iris and Dawn are looking around a city block when they come across shops that they each want to check out. They then both get into a tussle over going where they want to go.


Pokemon Learning League

Win-Win Solutions

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Dawn, Piplup, Iris and Axew walking along a street and Dawn talks to Iris.)_

Dawn: You know, Iris, this city has so many sights that we have to check out.

Iris: You're right, Dawn. There are so many sights that this city has to offer.

Dawn: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going.

Iris: Okay.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

_(They continue down the street until they stop near a shop and Dawn notices a box full of Contest ribbons.)_

Dawn: Hey, Iris. Come and look at theses contest ribbons? Aren't they beautiful?

Iris: I don't know. I never cared very much for Contest ribbons because I don't know much about them or seen them before.

Dawn: Oh, okay. Wow, these are the coolest ribbons I've ever seen.

Iris: Well, let's get going. I want to see the collection of dragon trinkets at this other shop.

Dawn: No, I want to stay and look at the contest ribbons for a while longer.

Iris: No, I want to go see the dragon trinkets collections.

Dawn: No, I want to look at the contest ribbons.

Iris: No, I want to see the dragon trinkets!

Dawn: I want to look at the contest ribbons!

Iris: I want to see the dragon trinkets!

Dawn: I want to look at the contest ribbons!

Iris: The dragon trinkets!

Dawn: The ribbons!

Iris: The dragon trinkets!

Dawn: The ribbons!

Iris: The dragon trinkets!

Dawn: The ribbons!

_(They both glare at each other and then turn away from each other.)_

Iris: Well, it seems we both won't get to do what we want.

Dawn: I guess so.

Iris: We'll just stand here and do nothing all day.

Dawn: I agree.

_(They both stand there in complete silence and both sigh in boredom and Iris speaks.)_

Iris: We won't get to see what we want if we just stand here doing nothing but argue with each other.

Dawn: You're right, Iris. It won't get us anywhere.

Iris: Oh, what can we do?

Dawn: Well, we can try to figure out a way we can do what we both want.

Iris: That's a good idea, Dawn. Well, do you have an idea about how we can do that?

Dawn: No, I don't. How about you?

Iris: I don't have any ideas, either. I wonder how we can both do what we want.

Dawn: I've got it. Let's give Quinn a call. He might have the answer. _(She pulls up the Pokepilot and calls Quinn.)_

Quinn: Hey, Dawn and Iris. What's up?

Iris: Hey, Quinn. Well, Dawn and I are exploring the sights of this city and we want to see every one of them. It's very exciting.

Quinn: Well, let's have at it. What seems to be the problem?

Dawn: We stopped by a shop, and I want to look at the coolest contest ribbons they have, but Iris wants to look at a dragon trinkets collection at another shop, but we can't seem to find a way we can both do what we want without getting mad at each other. So we were wondering if you have the answer to our problem.

Quinn: It seems to me that the two of you need to come up with a win-win solution.

Iris: A win-win solution? How is that going to help us?

Quinn: A win-win solution is a solution that everyone is happy with. Both sides in an argument get to do what we want. If you do a win-lose solution, only one of you will get what you want, or if you do a lose-lose solution, then neither of you will get to do anything. So you two want to avoid doing a win-lose solution or a lose-lose solution and try to do a win-win solution.

Dawn: Okay, how do we come up with a win-win solution?

Quinn: To come up with a win-win solution, you need to do three steps in order to accomplish it.

Iris: What's the first step?

Quinn: The first step is to make sure all the conditions are in place for finding a win-win solution.

Dawn: Excuse me, but what conditions need to be in place?

Quinn: There are only two conditions that need to be in place. The first condition is that you two must want to resolve your conflict and the second condition is you two must be prepared to work hard to find win-wins.

Dawn: What's the second step?

Quinn: The second step is you want to clarify on what each of you wants and build some common ground around it.

Iris: And what's the final step?

Quinn: The final step is to keep working at it until you find some win-win solutions. This is where you start to talk about your differences. You begin this by establishing some clarity.

Iris: How do we establish clarity?

Quinn: To establish clarity, you look at each other's differences and then you clarify on what both of you want to do.

Dawn: Okay, is there anything else we need to do?

Quinn: Yes, there is. You also need to focus on your creativity.

Dawn: What? How is creativity going to help us?

Quinn: Having some creativity is what will help give you some ideas that'll get you closer to finding a win-win solution.

Iris: Well, anything else we need to do?

Quinn: Yes, there is. You also need to focus on getting some concrete results.

Iris: Huh? What are concrete results?

Quinn: Concrete results refer to results that are strong and it helps clearly define both of your needs.

Dawn: Wow! Finding a win-win solution is harder to do than it sounds.

Quinn: It sure does. Want to help me do some examples of a win-win solution?

Iris: Okay, Quinn.

Dawn: We sure can. _(She looks at the viewers.) _Ready to help us out with this one? _(She and Iris wait for an answer from the viewers.)_ Good. Let's do it.

_(Cut to a chart in Quinn's lab.)_

Quinn: I'm going to tell you two situations and you are going to tell me if each solution is a win-win solution, a win-lose solution, or a lose-lose situation. Got it?

Both: Got it.

Quinn: Okay, let's get to it. Let's say that you, Dawn, want to go and make Poffins, but you, Iris, want to go and see a movie. Now, here's the first solution. Iris gets to see a movie, but Dawn doesn't get to make any Poffins. What kind of solution is this?

Iris: That would be a win-lose solution.

Quinn: Very good, Iris. Now, here's the next solution. Dawn doesn't make any Poffins and Iris doesn't get to see a movie. What kind of solution is this?

Dawn: This is a lose-lose solution.

Quinn: Good job, Dawn. Okay, here's the next one. Dawn gets to make Poffins, but Iris doesn't get to see a movie. What kind of solution is this?

Iris: This is another win-lose solution.

Quinn: Good thinking, Iris. Now, here's the last one. Iris gets to see a movie and Dawn gets to make Poffins. What kind of solution is this?

Dawn: This would be a win-win solution.

Quinn: Good one, Dawn. Now, here's the next situation. Iris wants to go visit a museum in Nacrene City, but Dawn wants to go and see the Pokemon Musical in Nimbassa City. Here's the first solution. Dawn gets to go and see the musical, but Iris doesn't go to the museum. What kind of solution is this?

Dawn: That would be a win-lose solution.

Quinn: Good job, Dawn. Now, here's the next one. Iris gets to go to the museum, but Dawn doesn't go to the musical. What kind of solution is this?

Iris: This would be another win-lose solution.

Quinn: Way to go, Iris. Okay, here's the next one. Dawn doesn't go to the musical and Iris doesn't go the museum. What kind of solution is this?

Dawn: That would be a lose-lose solution.

Quinn: Very good, Dawn. Now, here's the last one. Iris gets to go the museum and Dawn gets to go to the musical. What kind of solution is this?

Iris: That would be a win-win solution.

Quinn: Good job, Iris. Great work so far, you two.

Both: Thanks, Quinn.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

Quinn: So, are you guys ready to find your win-win solution?

Dawn: I'm ready to do it.

Iris: Me too.

Quinn: That's great. Think that your friends at home are ready to do it?

Dawn: Yeah.

Iris: They sure are. _(She looks at the viewers.) _Are you ready to help out? _(She and Dawn wait for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay. Let's do it.

_(Cut to a chart.)_

Quinn: We're going to use the three steps that we talked about and then you're going to tell me what kind of solution it is. Okay?

Both: Okay.

Quinn: Good. Then let's start with the first step. Let's make sure all the conditions are in place. First, are you two ready to resolve your conflict?

Iris: I'm ready to do it. How about you, Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah, I'm ready to do it, too.

Quinn: That's good. And are you going to work hard to find a win-win solution?

Dawn: Yes, I'm going to try my best. What about you, Iris?

Iris: Yeah, I'm going to try and work hard at it.

Quinn: Excellent. Now, you are ready for the second step. Now, Dawn, what do you want to do?

Dawn: I want to look at the Contest ribbons for a while.

Quinn: Okay, and what do you want to do, Iris?

Iris: I want to look at the dragon trinkets collection in another shop.

Quinn: Good. You're setting up some common grounds: you both want to look at something.

Both: All right!

Piplup: Piplup!

Axew: Axew!

Quinn: Now, we do the last step: you two keep working at it until you find a win-win solution. Remember to talk about your differences.

Iris: Okay, why do you want to look at the ribbons, Dawn?

Dawn: I want to look at them because I always dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokemon coordinator and I sometimes dream that my accomplishments will be recognized someday.

Iris: Okay, that sounds cool.

Dawn: Why do you want to look at the dragon trinkets collection, Iris?

Iris: I want to look at them because I know a lot about dragon-type Pokémon and it's because I dream of becoming the world's most powerful dragon master.

Dawn: Wow! That's really awesome.

Iris: Thanks, Dawn. Now, I know why you want to look at the Contest ribbons so much: because of your dream and passion for contests.

Dawn: Yeah, and I understand why you want to go and look at the dragon trinkets: because of your dream of becoming a dragon master and your knowledge of dragon-types.

Quinn: It sound like you two are ready to get creative.

Dawn: Okay, let's get to it. So, what ideas do you have to give, Iris?

Iris: Well, we can try spending time looking in both shops for the same amount of time, or we can both go to the shops we want and then meet back at town square. How about you, Dawn?

Dawn: I was thinking that we can try going to both shops and spend half the time in one and spend half the time in the other, or we can go to both shops and just glance at the ribbons and the dragon trinkets.

Quinn: Okay, now you have your concrete results. Choose one of you ideas and see which one works with you both.

Iris: Okay, which of our four ideas do you think works for you, Dawn?

Dawn: I think that we can try your idea of looking in both shops for the same amount of time? How about you, Iris?

Iris: I was thinking the exact same thing.

Dawn: Okay, let's go with your idea.

Quinn: Very good, you two. You now have your win-win solution right there.

Both: Thanks, Quinn.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: _(She looks at the viewers and speaks to Dawn.)_ Hey, wait a minute. Our friends at home didn't help us out at all. We went through the whole thing, and we never once asked them for their help.

Dawn: You're right, Iris. Hey, Quinn. Where do our friends come in for all of this?

Quinn: Well, they're going to do a simpler version of your situation.

Iris: Oh, okay? _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Do you want to do it with Quinn and us? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Great.

Quinn: All right, now, all you have to do is tell us if each solution is a win-win, a win-lose or a lose-lose solution? Are you ready? _(He and the girls wait for an answer from the viewers.)_ Well, let's do it. Here's the first solution: Dawn gets to look at the Contest ribbons, but Iris doesn't get to look at the dragon trinkets. What kind of solution is this? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It's a win-lose solution. Very good.

Dawn: Here's the next solution: Iris gets to look at the dragon trinkets, but I don't get to look at the Contest ribbons. What kind of solution is this? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It's another win-lose solution. Way to go!

Iris: Here's the third solution: neither Dawn nor I get to do anything at all. What kind of solution is this? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It's a lose-lose solution. Good one.

Quinn: Here's the last one: Dawn gets to look at the Contest ribbons and Iris gets to look at the dragon trinkets. What kind of solution is this? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It's a win-win solution. Great job.

Everyone: Great work, everybody.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

Dawn: Thanks a lot for the help, Quinn.

Iris: Yeah, thank you.

Quinn: No problem. See you later, guys.

Both: See you.

Dawn: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going to the shops.

Iris: Okay!

_(They both go to the Ribbons shop and look at the Contest ribbons, admiring the admiration and the hard work it took for the many coordinators that earned them. Next, they go the dragon shop and look at all of the dragon trinkets, gazing at all the different kinds of dragon items. Later that day.)_

Dawn: Wow! That was a lot of fun.

Iris: It sure was.

Dawn: All of those Contest ribbons were really cool and amazing. I can't believe there are so many of them.

Iris: Yeah, and those dragon trinkets were absolutely stunning. There were incredible and they looked cool, too.

Dawn: It's a good thing we came up with that win-win solution to help settle our argument. Otherwise, we wouldn't have had such a great time today.

Iris: Yeah, and I was glad that Quinn helped us understand how it worked and helped out.

Dawn: Yeah.

_(Dawn, Piplup, Iris, and Axew look at the viewers.)_

Both: Thanks a lot, everybody.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew

_(Cut to them standing in Town Square.)_

Iris: Well, we both had a good time. Did you have a good time? _(She and Dawn wait for an answer from the viewers.)_ That's great. I liked that we found our win-win solution.

Dawn: I liked doing those examples with Quinn. That was a lot of fun.

Both: Thanks again, everyone. See you on the next adventure. _(They both wave goodbye and they both walk off, and the scenery irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
